A Baby In The TARDIS
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: River's pregnant with the Doctor's child. Can River and the child live?
1. Confronting the truth

She was pregnant.

River was sure she had scanned herself at least 12 times and every time it came back positive. But it was okay the Doctor loved her and she loved him, he wouldn't leave her because of the baby...would he?

She couldn't tell him at least not till she worked out what she felt about it. HER baby. She had never taken care of a child, she had always wanted a family ever since she was a child.

Could she keep the baby with her life? Well she wasn't in prison any more. She had a good job at the university so that was good.

How would the Doctor take it? He had told her about his first wife and children, was he ready for his new wife to give him a child? River wasn't ready to have a child.

She had to tell him...

* * *

**Please review.**

**Prompts would be great!**


	2. Telling him

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to the BBC yarda yarda yar**

* * *

River took a deep breath and went over to the arm chair where the Doctor was sitting reading. "Hello Sweetie" she purred sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hey River" the Doctor said.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some dimensional physics"

"Wow gripping" River said sarcastically "Sweetie what do you think of kids?"

"They're cool so cute why?"

"Well since we're having one I thought I should ask" River said looking at the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor said shutting his book and looking straight at her.

"We're going to have a child" River said looking into the Doctor's eyes "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow if I can.**

**Please review.**


	3. His Reaction

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to the BBC but I do own a vicious cat so watch your back**

* * *

"That's fantastic River" the Doctor said pulling her onto his lap "We're going to have a baby" the Doctor kissed her softly his hand resting on her flat stomach where he knew his child was.

"You know I was so scared you'd leave me because of the baby" River confessed when he stopped kissing her.

"I'd never leave you I love you more than life itself and I love our baby" the Doctor said stroking River's face "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I didn't want to know" River said.

"If it's a boy he can wear bowties and fezzes and be just like his dad" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Mmm" River said not convinced "Shall we find out sweetie"

"We can do a scan. Come on we can do a scan" the Doctor said. River got off his lap and the Doctor put his arm around her. They walked to the console room. River stood as the Doctor scanned her "A little girl" the Doctor said.

"A little girl" River echoed.

"That's right our daughter" the Doctor said.

* * *

I promise our write more next time. Please give me some prompts.


	4. River's Habits

**I do not own any of the characters or Doctor Who the BBC do but I do own a very nice pair of black boots**

* * *

2 months

The Doctor was getting rather worried about River. Her morning sickness was very bad she kept having to rush to the bathroom. Luckily the TARDIS was very good a providing buckets or bathrooms when River need them. The Doctor spent most of his time sitting with his back against the bathroom door talking to River, he didn't get many replies but River had said that she found it comforting.

River was very conscious about her small bump. She kept putting her hand on her stomach subconsciously. The Doctor said to her once "Riv you keep putting your hand on your stomach"

"I do not" River said defensively.

"You do"

"Do not" River said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Your doing it now look" the Doctor said.

"Okay you win" River said grudgingly.

"Say it again. I love it when I'm right" the Doctor said.

"Don't push it" River growled. The Doctor knew better than to argue with her. She was dangerous at the best of time but in her new hormonal state she was an explosion waiting to happen.

The thing River found the hardest was giving up alcohol. Her whole lifestyle of flirting and crimes depended on the fact that she drank.

River spent a lot of time in the pool. She would float on an inflatable lounger. "Riv?" the Doctor said putting his chin on the lounger, his body immersed in the warm water.

"Yeah" River said not opening her eyes.

"What are you thinking for names?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know" she said looking at him.

"What about a water name to keep up the theme. You know River and Pond. So how about Shower or Rain Drop or Driz-" he was cut of by River.

"No"

"Okay so what do you think?"

"Well maybe a nice earth name?"

"Hhm maybe I liked my idea better though" the Doctor said.

"Well think about it later" River said closing her eyes.

* * *

**NEED PROMPTS NEED IDEAS**


	5. Amy, the Centurian and one scared Doctor

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to the BBC but I do own a lovely comfy sweat shirt so I win.**

* * *

6 months

River had been doing a lot of reading on time lord pregnancies and so far had found nothing reassuring "Only Time Lords can carry Time Lord foetuses. If any lesser species carries a Time Lord the child will not go full term" that was River's worst fear, losing her child. The Doctor had told her that she could have their child because she was part time lord.

River was growing bigger everyday not that the Doctor ever mentioned it h had more sense and self preservation than to tell her. One day the Doctor and River were sitting by the pool reading when River said "I think we should go and see my parents. To tell them"

The Doctor mumbled "All right then" the concept of telling two very formidable people not to mention hat one had a sword, did not fill him with glee.

He set the course and they arrived. The Doctor and River walked up to the Ponds' TARDIS blue front door. The Doctor rang the door bell. Amy opened the door "Doctor!" she hugged him tightly like she was never going to let go.

"Amy let go, I can't breath" the Doctor said struggling to breath.

"Oh sorry" Amy said letting go.

"Hi Mum" River said stepping forward from behind the Doctor. Amy's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter. "Ah yes we've got a lot to tell you and Dad" River said smoothly.

"Well come in" Amy stuttered. The Doctor and River followed Amy into the living room. "Rory!" Amy called. Rory appeared a few seconds later, he looked shocked when he saw River. The shock soon became anger "It's not what you think!" the Doctor said quickly.

"Really" Rory said.

"It's technically not my fault" the Doctor said.

"Who's is it then?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Good question, I'll pass that question to River" the Doctor said looking imploringly at River.

"You dug the hole, you get out of it yourself" River said, Amy creased up in silent laughter behind her husband.

"Well see..." the Doctor stuttered.

"I'll get my sword" Rory said.

"Oh Rory, what did you expect?" Amy said.

"Well I didn't expect my little girl to turn up pregnant" Rory said.

"Well you know it's not all my fault" the Doctor said.

"That is true" River admitted.

"Okay. You're will look after my daughter and her baby" Rory said.

"I will" the Doctor said.

"That wasn't a question, it was an instruction" Rory said "You will support River when she has her baby"

"Why is it just River's baby, it's my child too" the Doctor argued.

"At the moment do you really want to take responsibility?" Amy said.

"Fair point" the Doctor said.

"You will be there for the child, don't you dare leave River on her own. Because if you do my sword will come in very handy" Rory said.

"Rory he gets the picture" Amy said. Rory sat down. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Amy asked.

"Girl" River answered.

"Lovely a granddaughter. Oh it'll be fantastic" Amy said.

"Yeah we can't wait" the Doctor said.


	6. Baby Shopping

**I don't own anything the BBC does but and this is a big but what are you going to do about it**

* * *

**7 months**

Amy and River cooed over a little blue dress with matching blue bows. "Ah you should get that" Amy said.

"Yeah I will" River said adding the dress to the basket, which was already full of baby things. Amy and River walked between the shelves of baby things. Occasionally stopping and adding something to their basket. Finally they got to the prams "So what pram do you think you should get?" Amy asked.

"Something I can push around the TARDIS" River said. After a good ten minutes of debating, they finally choose a good sturdy pram, that River could run with. After three hours of baby shopping they went up to pay. The cashier looked rather puzzled when she saw River. The bill came up to over one thousand pounds. River paid with a credit card that had unlimited funds. They walked to Amy's car weighed down with bags. River sat in the front her pregnant belly taking up a lot of room. When they got home the Doctor and Rory were sitting in Amy's living room, watching TV. "How much did you buy!" Rory exclaimed at the sheer amount of bags the women were holding.

"Only a few bits" River joked.

"So, all ready for this baby?" Rory said as Amy and River sat down.

"I think so. I can't wait" River said.

"I can't wait for when I don't get kicked out of the bed because River takes up" the Doctor. River hit his arm.

"Well you don't sleep anyway" Amy reasoned.

"Actually I do sometimes" the Doctor said.

"I do not kick you out!" River argued.

"You do you spread out and push me out" the Doctor said.

"I do not" River said.

"Let's leave them alone" Amy whispered to Rory. They both crept out leaving the Doctor and River arguing.

* * *

**Please review and prompt.**


	7. Love And Loss

**I don't own the legendary Doctor Who I wish I did though**

* * *

River curled up in bed, reading a very interesting book about the aplans. Her bump made a very good table for her chocolate. The Doctor came into the room "Alright Riv"

"Yeah, fine thanks. Chocolate and a book I'm in heaven" River said smiling.

"Can I have any chocolate?" the Doctor asked, sitting against some propped up pillows.

"No"

"Why not?" the Doctor asked sulkily.

"Because a) it's mine b) you're not the one who's pregnant" River said.

"You always have an answer just like Amy"

"It must be hereditary"

"It must be because you're both beautiful"

"You can have a bit of chocolate for being such a charmer" River said giving the Doctor a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks dear" the Doctor said eating his square of chocolate.

"Night" River said putting her book on the bedside table and turning of her lamp.

"Night" the Doctor said. He waited till River had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her cheek. He left the room leaving River sleeping.

The next morning the Doctor came into the bedroom with a cup of tea for River as a surprise. He found the sheets messed up and the bed empty. The Doctor put the tea on the bedside table. Maybe she was in the bathroom with morning sickness. He went to the en suite she wasn't there. The Doctor went to the console room slightly worried. He scanned for River she wasn't anywhere. The Doctor went back to the bedroom he scanned the room a piece of paper caught his eye it read:

Tick Tock Doctor your time is running out

K

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Tied By Love

River opened her eyes, her head felt heavy. She looked up at the white metal ceiling. River sat up she was sitting on a hard metal bed, not unlike her bed at stormcage. River was wearing a long white dress, her bump protruding in front of her. She looked around the room; it was a white sterile cell, the door opened Madam Kovarian walked in with two armed soldiers. River jumped up flattening herself against the wall, she wanted to be as far away from Kovarian as possible. River put her hand on her bump protectively. "Hello Melody" Kovarian said.

"That's not my name anymore" River said.

"Of course you prefer Professor River Song" Kovarian sneered.

"What do you want?" River asked part murderous, part tiered, part aggravated, part scared.

"Oh Melody you never lean, you are ours" Kovarian smiled. That scarred River more than anything.

"I'm not yours" River growled.

"Oh but you are when you were a child we cared for you, we clothed, we taught you and anything you have is ours"

"What do you want with me?"

"We want what you're carrying"

"No, you can't have her. You stole my childhood and my innocence. I won't let you take my baby" River said strongly.

"How are you going to stop us?" Kovarian said raising an eyebrow. River didn't have an answer, she couldn't stop them. "We're going to take your little girl and make her the new weapon. The best thing is she'll kill her own father"

"How do you know it's the Doctor's baby" River said trying to save her baby.

"Like it would be anyone else's" Madam Kovarian said.

"You don't know that. You don't know who I grow up to be"

"Quit it Melody we've scanned you it's the Doctor's"

The Doctor sat on the bed. He opened the bedside table's draw. Inside was the battered, blue, book River loved so much. He decided to open it only to the first page though because he knew what had happened on the first day River had had her diary. He read her neat handwriting. River's voice reading the words in his head, she had stuck the red ribbon he had tied around the diary when he gave it to her. He closed the diary and put it in the draw. The Doctor looked at his gold wedding ring; River wore a silver ring with a blue amethyst. The rings meant that wherever they were in time and space they could find each other. That was it!


	9. Backup

River sat on her bed in her cell, when the door opened. Two armed soldiers came in. Each took one of River's arms. "Get off me" River screamed as they dragged her to the medical room. "Stop it" River yelled as the soldiers strapped her down to a medical table. Madam Kovarian came in and stood over River. "What are you doing?" River asked.

"We're just checking on baby" Madam Kovarian said in a sickly voice.

"Why?"

"Don't you want your child to be healthy?" Madam Kovarian said. River kept quiet. The soldiers attached scanners to her. River lay still as the army doctors bustled around her one of them turned to Kovarian and said "Full timelord"

"Excellent" Kovarian said smiling she turned to River "It looks like you can do something useful after all"

The Doctor attached his ring to the TARDIS console; he ran a search for the other ring and River. He found her she was in a place on a deselect planet. The Doctor couldn't alone he needed a team. First stop the Ponds.

The Doctor ran up the steps to the door. He rang the doorbell, Rory answered the door "Kovarian has River" the Doctor said. Rory looked stunned, Amy appeared behind him. "What's wrong?" she said seeing her husband's and the Doctor's face.

"Kovarian's got River" Rory said. Two minutes later they were all in the TARDIS. "You promised to look after her" Rory said holding his wife.

"I was I left her to sleep and they took her while she was asleep" the Doctor said dancing around the console.

"What's the plan?" Amy asked.

"Backup" the Doctor said "First stop Vastra, Jenny and Strax and then Torchwood"


	10. History Repeating Itself

**I think I'm getting close to getting the rights to Doctor Who but until then I don't own anything it all belongs to the BBC**

* * *

Vastra, Jenny and Strax stood in the TARDIS. "What do you need of us?" Vastra asked.

"The silence have taken my wife" the Doctor said sombrely.

"Why would they do that?" Jenny asked.

"She was 7 and a half months pregnant" Amy said.

"History is repeating itself" Vastra said.

"You can count on us to get the human back" Strax said.

"Thank you" Rory said as the Doctor was too emotional to talk. The Doctor wordlessly flew the TARDIS to Torchwood. The TARDIS landed, the door flew open revealing Captain Jack Harkness "Doctor"

"Hey Jack" said the Doctor.

"So what's up?" Jack asked.

"River has been kidnapped" the Doctor said.

"Oh no" Jack said.

"She's 7 and a half months pregnant" Rory said.

"We have to get her back" the Doctor said.

"So are we going to go and fight" Jack said.

River sat on the floor against the wall, holding her belly. She hated the fact that her baby would be taken as soon as she was born. What would happen to her after the baby was born, surely they wouldn't need her. Would they let her go back to the Doctor or would they kill her since she had fulfilled her purpose. What would happen to the baby, would they bring her up as they had bought her up or would they allow her to be a child, she doubted that very much but she hoped against hope. Maybe she could have another baby, although Amy couldn't have children after they kidnapped her. Or would she just have to maybe kill her own daughter when she tried to kill her and the Doctor. River couldn't face that. Even before this baby was born she had her future set out for her, just like River, her future was going to be murder. A silent tear ran down her face. River whispered to her baby "I know in the future you'll be wondering if your parents loved you and we do, we love you more than anything and we will always love you. Remember that, maybe someday we'll find you and you can forgive us for losing you. You'll never know us but Mummy and Daddy love you to the end of time. Don't lose hope, I know he'll come; he always does even if he is a bit late. He's worth waiting for though, remember that"

* * *

**Please Review I won't update till I get at least two reviews.**


	11. The Battle Is Won But The Child Is Lost

**I've got them *Waves piece of paper* I've got the Doctor Who rights *A very angry Steven Moffat comes and snatches the paper and storms off* Oh ok I guess I have to write this….I don't own anything (although I did for a glorious 5 minutes MOFFAT!) everything belongs to the BBC.**

Jack got out his gun, Vastra and Jenny had swords and guns, Strax was carrying as many weapons as he could, Rory had his sword, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver and Amy well does she really need anything to make her scary. They were ready. The Doctor landed the TARDIS and Jack stood at the doors and counted to 10. They all burst out of the doors, there was no one in sight "Oh slight over reaction" the Doctor said.

"Just a bit" Amy said. They crept through the corridors; they stopped listening to two soldiers "Yeah they've got this Song woman locked up in north wing"

"Kovarian seems interested in waiting for the Doctor to come and get her but she has a good plan if he does you see if he comes the…." They didn't here anymore because the soldiers moved away. Amy walked past the Doctor. "Amy come back" the Doctor hissed.

"I'm going to find my daughter" Amy said walking round the corner.

"Fine" the Doctor said leading the group "Amy wrong way"

They walked down corridors until they saw a big sign "North Wing" they found a cell. River was sitting on bed looking tiered. "River" the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor" River said running over to the bars. Pulling the Doctor close to her and kissing him through the bars.

"Get a room" said a cold voice. The Doctor and River stopped kissing looked round, with the rest of the group.

"Kovarian" the Doctor growled.

"Shall I kill her?" asked Strax.

"I don't think so" Kovarian said at least 10 soldiers appearing behind her "So Doctor how are you going to get out of this one"

"Jack" the Doctor said.

"No probs Doc" Jack said shooting the soldiers. The Doctor spun round and soniced River out of her cell. " Amy take River to the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"I'm not leaving" River said.

"For once in your life do what your told" the Doctor said.

"No" River said picking up a gun and shooting with the rest of the group. Soon only Kovarian was left "I thought you never harmed" Kavarian snarled.

"You took my wife and child" the Doctor said.

"Well get ready to fight" Kovarian said as more soldiers came, a battle broke out the Doctor lost River in the mass of guns and fighting. Passing Rory spearing a soldier, Amy kicking, Vastra and Jenny working together, Strax enjoying himself, Jack dying and coming back to life. There was a scream, the battle stopped. Jack took the opportunity to shoot the rest of the soldiers. Then the Doctor saw her, lying in a pool of blood. Kovarian smiled and disappeared.

Lying on the floor her curls covered in blood, a large red hole in her bump.

**I'll update after I get three reviews**


	12. True Love Lies

**I own nothing the BBC own everything. Although I can play Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up on the piano, so how talented are you feeling Moffat?**

River lay on the floor covered in blood, she was as white as fresh snow. Even her usually red lips were a very pale pink. The Doctor ran over to her, cradling her head "River" he said.

"Doctor" she struggled.

"It's ok. You're fine" the Doctor lied. Rory ran over "I need something to stop the bleeding"

"Here" the Doctor said taking off his bowtie and giving it to Rory. Rory pressed it on the gunshot wound. "Melody" Amy said kneeling next to River holding her hand. Jack and the trio stood around them. "We need to get her into the TARDIS" the Doctor said picking River up just as he had carried Amy in the dalek asylum. The group half ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor carried River to the sick bay. He laid her gently on the bed "Can't she regenerate?" Jack asked.

"If a time lord regenerates while they are pregnant, they lose the baby" the Doctor said. He had given her regenerations back after their second marriage.

"Can she be saved?" Vastra asked.

"I think so" the Doctor said leaning down and kissing River, her body glowed gold with the regeneration energy, the Doctor was giving her. River breathed deeply and opened her eyes "Doctor, the baby"

"Jack pass me the scanner on the table" the Doctor said. Jack passed him the scanner. The Doctor held the scanner over River's stomach "It looks like the bullet grazed her leg but she's fine" the Doctor said. River relieved.

"She looks beautiful" Jenny said looking at the scan.

"Not long to go now only a month" River said.

"It'll be amazing" the Doctor said. River closed her eyes and fell asleep. "I couldn't tell her" the Doctor said.

"Tell her what?" Jack asked.

"The baby's leg is very damaged, she might not be able to walk" the Doctor said.

**Review please. **


	13. Dreams Of A Perfect Child

**I own nothing it all belongs to the BBC but really do they care?**

The Doctor and Rory had spent all day decorating the nursery. They had painted the room white and powder blue. Amy had painted on the wall "Shoot for the moon, even if you miss you will land among the stars"

Rive and Amy sat in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting. The boys came in their hair flicked with paint "So how come you aren't helping?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd loved to but…." River said pointing at her bump.

"River needs someone to talk to" Amy said.

"Well we're finished and the TARDIS has dried the room" Rory said helping himself to a jammy dodger. "All we have to do is put up the furniture but I think the TARDIS has built them for us" the Doctor said devouring a jammy dodger "Do you want to come and see?"

"Sure" said both Amy and River. The four of them walked to the room. When they went in the ladies gasped. Two of the walls were white and had blue patterns and two of the walls were pale blue with white patterns. There was a white cot in the corner just below were Amy had written her message. There was a white changing table next to the door. A little metal bath on a stand stood against the wall. In the corner opposite to the cot was a white rocking chair with pale blue cushions. A window seat was between the cot and the chair, pale blue silk curtains flowing down. The cots sheets were all the palest blue. "It's beautiful" River breathed.

"Why all the blue, I mean the baby's a girl shouldn't it be pink?" Amy said.

"No blue is the colour of the universe and I think it looks beautiful" the Doctor said putting his arm around River who put her head on his shoulder.

Later that night River and the Doctor lay in bed both reading. Amy and Rory were asleep down the corridor "I think this baby is the most loved baby in the universe" the Doctor said.

"To every parent their child is" River said.

"You know you never answered me about a name" the Doctor pointed out.

"I didn't did I?" River said putting her book down.

"So what about Astrid or Destiny?"

"Or Luna or….Amelia?" River said.

"I like Amelia" the Doctor said.

"So what about Amelia Melody Pond?" River asked.

"Yeah, I like that. Very nice" the Doctor said.

"I hope she doesn't have your chin. I'm not having my daughter running around with a chin like that" River said. The Doctor forgot to be hurt; he was too busy thinking that their daughter might not be able to run.

"Hmm" the Doctor said.

"Night Riv"

"Night Sweetie"

**Please review. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I've been to survival camp.**


End file.
